Laxus and Maiden scenarios
by Tokyo McDiamond
Summary: So if you are a fan of my fic 'Who's my Master' you'll know my OC Maiden. This is just some scenarios or side stories of the two lovebirds Laxus and Maiden. Most are smutty, some are fluffy. But mostly these are just stories that I couldn't fit in the main fic.
1. Chapter 1

.…

-Tenrou island (if Maiden never went)

Seven years, that was a long time to be gone. Long enough to show who were really true to the guild and who were your real friends. The last few people of Fairy Tail clung to each for support and help; trying to keep the spirit of Fairy Tail alive. Everyone was growing old, changing in person and form. Everything was changing, people were leaving, some coming back, some faces never to be seen again. It was hard, the guild almost didn't survive without the last master and their strongest members. So to see them suddenly barge through the small wood door of the reduced guild with the bright sun shining behind them, they looked like a saving grace. Macao, the new guild master, couldn't have been more happy and relieved to see Master Makarov. Hugs were accompanied by tears and welcomings. The rescue team that has been sent for them were back too, looking like they just got done telling about the time lapse. The missing members were surprised themselves to see how seven years had made such a difference to all of them, and the guild. And also by how many people had just left, the aura of the guild was so lonely and depressed.

"It's so good to be home" Natsu belted with a grin.

"Good to have you guys home" Macao slapped the back of the pink haired dragon wizard.

"We wondered where you've been Laxus buddy" Wakaba smacked both hands on the tall blondes shoulders.

"Yeah" the blonde sweat dropped at the familiarity the smoker was displaying.

Orange eyes scanned the tiny guild, looking for a specific brunette. But he couldn't see her among the many familiar faces. It had been seven years, but he doubted she would look any different. Maybe she got a little taller or has longer hair but he didn't think she'd change so much that he wouldn't recognize her. There weren't that many people in the guild, so how come he couldn't find her. Was she out in town? Was she on a mission? Was she training?

"Where's Maiden?" He asked, eyes still looking for the tiny wizard.

The laughter subsided at his question, attention falling from their newly arrived members. The aged members quieted down, looking down at the wrecked floor. Macao sat on a crooked bar stool, hands covering his face. Alzack wrapped his arms around Bisca as her eyes turned teary. Wakaba's entires body went stiff before he took a step from Laxus to turn away from the lightening wizard. Laxus instantly went rigid, his Adam's apple bobbed harshly as he thought the worst. Is she alive?

"Where's Maiden?" His voice was trying to not waiver.

"It's our fault, we didn't think she would do something like that" Alzack was quick to answer.

"No it's not, it's mine, I should've been more watchful of her" Macao shook his head.

The worst scenerio was slowly being confirmed by each thing they said. It can't be true. He promised her that he'd be back to see her.

"What happened? Tell me!" Laxus's impatience was wearing thin.

"Maiden saved us that's what happened" Macao's shoulder were shaking, his hands forming fists.

"No" Lucy gasped.

Laxus sharply inhaled, it was true. Knees were beginning to buckle and shake, his weight becoming too heavy for him to support. He'd never see her again; her wide beautiful smile, her wide light brown eyes, see her blush when he kisses her forehead. Never touch her soft pale skin, run his fingers through her silky brown hair, lift her up in his arms. Never feel her fingers run through his hair or on his arm to help calm him down. Never smell the sweet vanilla soap she used when he pressed his nose into her hair. All that was gone. She was gone.

"Maiden sold herself to another guild to help raise money for the guild" Macao's voice cracked.

What? Laxus's head snapped up, she wasn't dead. Maiden was still alive.

"We were all stressed and got into an argument about the guild loosing money with each other," Bisca was the next to speak, " everyone was yelling and blaming each other, she was trying to calm everyone down, but" Bisca stopped.

"No one was listening, we were blaming each other for everything and it didn't stop until I punched Jet and all the girls were crying" Alzack finished for her.

"The next morning Maiden was gone, we just thought she wanted to stay in her room because she was still upset. But that evening some members from another guild came here and threw bags of money at us" Macao swallowed thickly.

"They said...they said..said" tears began to drip from Macao's eyes.

"Don't sorry we'll take care of her" Alzack bite his bottom lip.

Laxus immediately stalked over to Macao. He grabbed the older man by the front of his shirt and lifted him from the bar stool. The guild members gasped seeing Laxus handled him so roughly.

"How could you let her do that! You were supposed to watch her and protect her! You're the guild master, you were the one left in charge!" Laxus couldn't control his voice.

"Why didn't you go back for her! Why didn't you return the money back for her! She trusted you while we were gone!" Angry tears were streaming down Laxus's face, but he didn't stop yelling.

Natsu and Grey went in between the two men, trying to claw Laxus's grip on Macao's shirt. But it was like they weren't even there, guild master and lightening dragon looked as if it was just them. Laxus was completely ignoring the other two male wizards yelling at him to stop and let Macao go. But Macao wasn't even trying to escape, he just hung from Laxus's grip by his shirt.

"We tried, we want right to their guild and threw the money at them! They wouldn't let us near her! She refused, she kept telling us to leave!" Macao yelled back, his own tears falling.

"She would never!" Laxus growled.

"Laxus! It's all true! Maiden refused to leave with us!" Romeo yelled, tugging at Laxus's pants.

Laxus snapped out of his angry trance to look down at Macao's son. Romeo was sobbing as he tugged at Laxus's leather pants, yelling at him to put his dad down, that he was telling the truth. Laxus felt his body go numb as his grip loosened on Macao and the blue haired wizard fell to the ground. Support from his legs gave out, his butt landing next to a hole in the ground. Tears were still streaming down his face, staining his flushed face. He covered his face with his shaking hands. Maiden had sold herself for the sake of the guild. This sounded something she would do, Maiden would subject herself to that kind of torture again if it meant helping the guild. Someone else was putting his hands on her. Someone else was holding her. Someone else was petting her hair. Someone else was smelling the vanilla off her skin. Someone else making her blush. No one else, but him was allowed to do that.

"Master Laxus?" Freed asked after some few minutes passed.

"How long has she been there?" His breathing was labored behind his hands.

"Three years" Wakaba answered, seeing how everyone else was in shock or crying.

Laxus cringed, three years Maiden endured that pain all over again.

"What's the name of the guild?" Laxus began to stand up, wiping his tears.

"Raven Fall"

"Show me where it is" Laxus started heading towards the door again.

"What are you going to do?" Evergreen asked as he passed.

Laxus didn't stop, he kept on walking as he answered.

"I'm bringing her home"

Maiden sat on an intricate red velvet couch adorned with jewels and diamonds. The whole room was painted a matching red with a black diamond chandelier hanging, giving a dark light around the whole room. There was little furniture in the room except for the couch she was sitting on and a clear glass table with a red and black swirl design in front of her. The floor had a thick black rug looking like it was made of black feathers, comfortable enough for someone to sleep on. But why would anyone do that when there was a bed of black silk sheets just above the five steps behind the couch? Maiden wasn't alone in that room, as much as she wanted to be. A man sat her right on the couch as well as on the table in front of her and behind the couch.

The man to her right ran a finger down the bare skin of her arm before trailing down to her hand. His hand grabbed hers and lead it to the crotch of his black pants. The man behind her patted his hands on her shoulders, gently rolling her shoulder in a massage. That was before his left hand skimmed over her shoulder and to the keyhole opening of her dress, popping open the single frog keeping her collar close. The man sitting on the table eased himself onto his knees in front of her, lifting a leg onto his shoulder. Maiden bite her lip and closed her eyes, she just wanted to scream and cry. These filthy hands crawling all over her, leaving their mark on her body. A sob was chocked back as the man on his knees licked up the inside of her thigh.

"Hey, playtime is cut short, Crow wants her" a man barged into the room.

"Crow always gets her, he can wait" the man behind Maiden scoffed.

"He's the master so if you want to deal with him" the man just shrugged suggestively as he took a drink of beer from his mug.

"Fine, but we get her right after" the man on her right kissed her cheek.

Maiden got up without a second thought and swiftly left the room. Her shaking hands went up and quickly redid the frog of her collar. Then it smoothed down the deep red fabric of her tight dress. Her steps followed those of the man who entered the room. She presumed he was taking her to Crow, Raven Fall's guild master slash her main master. He was the one who bought her for quite a large sum of money, and the one who put the lacrima repressing bracelets on her again. This time the bracelets had a lock on them that only Crow could take off with a key. They've been on her for the last three years. Raven Fall didn't abuse her like Death Joker had did, but the amount of sex and pleasure she had to give the guild members were just the same. It was just as degrading, especially when Crow made her do things publicly in front of the whole guild. He made her finger herself as dinner entertainment once. Crow called her his little doll, it seemed innocent but whenever he said it she reacted as if Raphael had called her whore. Maiden at first couldn't believe that she was in this situation again, that she was a sex slave again. At first she wanted to leave and have Crow take back his money, but then she would remember that his money was to restore Fairy Tail. Without Crow buying her, there wouldn't have been a Fairy Tail anymore. But also, Maiden had been saving herself for Laxus, but he was claimed to be dead after four years of no contact. There was no point, no one needed her again at Fairy Tail, she might as well put herself to good use and help the guild.

The man she was following suddenly stopped and turned towards her. Her eyes were directed towards the ground.

"Crow didn't really want you, I did for myself" he smirked looking down at her.

Maiden was silent, she knew where this was going. He was to take her right there in that hallway, even with the few members that were passing by. He took steps towards her until her back was pressed against a wall. His free hand slipped into the slit of her dress, going in between her legs. Maiden didn't fight back as he spread her legs shoulder width, her eyes just closed. His other hand, which held his beer mug, brought it to his lips.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard" he smirked before taking a drink.

" I don't fucking think so!" A deep voice growled.

Maiden opened her eyes to see a tall muscular man stand in front of her but a bite to the side as well. His large hand was pressed firmly into the bottom of the beer mug the man was drinking. The unknown man slammed it against the man's face with enough force for it to shatter against his face and shot him all the way to the other side of the hallway. Maiden gasped seeing the man crash against the wall, knocked out. The man in front of her straightened out his posture, but she could see the heavy heaving in his stiff shoulders. She could see thick blonde hair, tight red t-shirt, and dark brown leather pants. No one in Raven Fell dressed like him, they all wore black. Who was he? The unnamed man turned around, orange eyes settling on her. Maiden inhaled sharply, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Tears brimmed her eyes, taking in the sight of the man before her.

"Laxus?" She whispered.

Laxus couldn't believe the girl that stood in front of him. Maiden looked older, no she was older. The baby fat of her round face melted away so now her face was more angled with defined cheekbones. The wide light brown eyes he was accustomed to were now were slanted and cat like framed by the black eyeliner and darkened thick eyelashes. Her usually small rosebud lips were thicker and pouty painted red with lipstick, almost like she was pursing her lips. He couldn't tell if she was doing it on purpose or because she was holding in sobs. She was still short, but her body was curvy and full in her chest and hip area. The tight deep red dress with the knee length slit and keyhole collar showed them all off. Her hair was so much longer, it reached under her butt. But it was still that chocolate brown with red tint. He almost didn't recognize her.

"Maiden?" His voice was a ghost.

Maiden let out a sob, it was Laxus's voice. That deep baritone voice that could rattle her bones. It was Laxus, but he looked the same as he did when he left seven years ago. His face had no wrinkles or scars or age spots. He was supposed to be almost thirty years old now. It was like he didn't age a day. This had to be a dream. Hands reached up towards his face, trembling uncontrollably. Laxus's own hands went from his sides towards her own face. Slim fingers cupped around a define jawline, calloused hands cupped around what used to be round cheeks. Maiden sighed deeply, tears falling from her face at Laxus's familiar rough skin underneath her touch. Relief washed over Laxus just feeling Maiden after so many years.

"It's really you, I thought you were dead" Maiden was barely able to talk around sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I got caught up with that others at Tenrou Island" he placed his forehead against hers.

"You were at Tenrou Island?" Maiden sniffled, it was useless to try and stop her crying.

"I'll tell you later, right now I'm going to kiss you" he hushed her.

Not even a second after did he press his lips against Maiden's. Maiden sighed, closing her eyes as he did. Seven years had it been since their last kiss, Maiden could barely remember what it felt like. But now, the fluttering butterfly feeling in her stomach, the tingling across her lips, heavy pounding of her heart against her chest, knocking of her knees made it seem like no time had passed. Only one man was able to make Maiden feel like this. Laxus pulled back, his eyes peered right down into her tearful brown eyes. He wanted to feel and kiss her more but first he wanted to get out of Raven Fall.

"Let's go" he grabbed her hand.

Maiden nodded, following him close behind. Laxus followed back the path he took to that hallway, passing by all the guild members he had beaten. Maiden had been wondering why no guild members had passed by within the last couple minutes. A few turns and more hallways later she could hear a loud commotion. There was yelling, cursing, clashing of what sounded like weapons, and crashes. Running down a flight of stairs and out one last hallway did Maiden see what it was. The sight had her shocked in one spot. Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Erza, Levy, Lucy, Gildarts, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Gray, Gajeel, Loki, Cana, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen and even Master Makarov were all there fighting members of Raven Fall. They were back, they were all back after so many years.

"Maiden!" Lucy yelled once she gained sight of the equip wizard.

"I got her! Let's go!" Laxus yelled, gaining all there attention.

Laxus and Maiden began to run towards the guild door with everyone else.

"Uh uh I don't think so my little Doll" a voice echoed through the guild hall.

Maiden stopped at the sound of the raspy voice. Her attention was turned towards one of the hooks hanging from the ceiling. Sure enough there was Crow in all his black leather and raven feathered cloak. A smirk was placed on his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. Gracefully he jumped down from where he stood on one of the hooks to the black wood floor. From under his cloak he spread his arms, his pointer finger gesturing Maiden to come to him. In his other hand, he held up the key to her bracelets. Maiden bite the inside of her cheek, she had almost forgotten; she belonged to Crow now. Her hand slowly slipped from Laxus's as she stepped towards Crow.

"Maiden? Wait, what are you doing?" Laxus reached out to her again.

"I'm sorry Laxus, but I'm Crow's now" Maiden stepped into Crow's arms.

"That's a good girl, who's my little Doll" Crow cooed wrapping his arms around Maiden.

"Get your hands off of her" Laxus growled, his fist tightening.

"I believe I have the right to touch whatever I own, and I own her" Crow brushed his lips against her neck as he spoke.

"No you don't, no one owns her" Laxus growled.

"Laxus, keep your cool" Evergreen warned behind him.

"Sorry son but when you pay for something, you get ownership of it, and I payed quit a sum to get this little doll here" Maiden shivered at the nickname.

"Stop calling her that" Laxus was fuming by this point.

"Laxus, try to remain calm" Master Makarov could see Laxus loosing control for the second time today.

"I can call her whatever I want, and I can do whatever I want with her, she's mine " Crow smirked, a free hand coming from her waist to cup one of her breasts.

"No" Laxus's body was rippling underneath his clothing, his head tilted down.

"Oh no" Grey whispered.

"She's" magic energy was seeping from his body.

"Laxus!" Master Makarov yelled.

"NOT!" Laxus threw his head back as he yelled, lightening exploding from him.

Everyone had to turn their heads away from the light caused by his lightening. The force of his magic energy being released from his body sent the Fairy Tail guild members flying back, except Makarov and Gildarts who were able to stay grounded. Maiden used her own arms to shield her eyes away, while Crow just smirked raising his cloak to cover the both of them. The light only lasted a few seconds but it only took those seconds for Laxus to succumb to his dragon instincts. When Maiden opened her eyes again, she saw a sight she hadn't seen since the Fantasia parade. Laxus was standing there but his body had doubled in size, his shirt popped and ripped at the seams, hanging in loose rags. His arms and shoulders were decorated with orangey scales lifting from the skin. Long razor sharp talons grew from his nails. Normal orange eyes were fully white, showing no pupil at all. Long fangs stretched and lay flat against his lower lip. His back and shoulders raised and lowered with each deep breath Laxus took. He let out a roar with enough power to send a gust of wind rippling through their clothes and hair.

"Let her go" Laxus's warned one last time.

"No" Crow ran his hand down her stomach towards her crotch.

There was a whoosh as something passed by Maiden with incredible speed. Crow's grip on her was suddenly gone, but she was yanked back a little causing her to stumble. A loud thud and cracking made Maiden turn around to see Laxus pressing Crow into the wall behind her. Around Crow was a deep crater mark signaling how hard Laxus had slammed him into the wall. His claw was wrapped around Crow's throat, but it didn't look like Crow was chocking with the smirk he had on his lips. None of the Fairy Tail guild members knew what to do, but even Makarov didn't think stopping Laxus was a good idea.

"Wouldn't you just like to know all the things I've done to her" Crow smirked.

"Shut up!" Laxus roared slamming him into the ground.

"Tightest pussy I've ever fucked" Crow groaned painfully.

Laxus grip tightened around his throat, "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Crow was like a rag doll as Laxus slammed him from floor to wall and wall to floor. To everyone else, it did look like Laxus was going to kill Crow. With each slam, Laxus let out a roar, his dragon instincts blinding him. Makarov knew it was time to step in, his right foot took one step, but Maiden held up a hand, stopping him. Without a word, Maiden started to walk towards the two men. Laxus slammed Crow again into the wall.

"I never thought she could be so flexible" Crow grinned.

The roar Laxus let out sounded like it was straight from a dragon, his free hand shoot back, talons prepared to rip through Crow's chest and take out his heart. Laxus launched his hand forward, aimed right to the left of the black leather clad wizard. Crow smirked, closing his eyes, prepared for the attack. Except the attack didn't come.

"Laxus, you can stop now" the voice was soft.

The voice was sweet, holding a warmth much like a mother's to it. It rang through Laxus's ears, right through his fit of anger and rage. He gasped harshly orange pupils appearing through the white, sweat pouring down his face and neck. Maiden stood right in between them, her arms wrapped around Laxus's waist, face buried into his chest, body pressed against his. All the tension, anger, rage, and frustration melted away feeling Maiden against him. Crow dropped from his grip, landing in a slump against the wall.

"He's not worth killing, don't stoop down to his level" Maiden ran her hands over his taut back muscles.

"But" Laxus was cut off.

"Nothing, I'm here now, and so are you, we can go home" her voice was a whisper.

There was a weak cackle behind them. Crow stood up, beaten and bloody, but laughing maniacally. The wall was used for support as he stood.

"You think you can leave? Hahaha, haven't you wondered why I wasn't fighting back Laxus? It's because I know that no matter what you do, Maiden will return to me because I hold the key to her magic" said key was held up, " the key to her freedom, and only my magic can take them off since I put them on" Crow smirked.

"Well what if you don't have any magic at all?" Laxus smirked this time.

Fear flashed across Crow's face, that was the answer Laxus needed. Gently he pushed Maiden behind him before he got into his stance. Feet shoulder width apart, bent at the knees, shoulders squar with his palms facing each other. Yellow magic energy began to swirl between his hand, light appearing in a circle around him.

"What? What are you doing?" Crow tried to find an escape.

"Fairy Law" a deep rumbling of Laxus's voice answered him.

Again light exploded from Laxus, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Maiden held into Laxus, her face digging into his back. Makarov or anybody didn't try to stop Laxus, they knew what he was doing. The spell enveloped the whole guild in a white light, as if angels were there themselves. After a few moments the spell subsided, the glow wearing down to where everyone was able to see. Laxus panted, he had used too much of his powers, now he was exhausted. Steam rolled off of his body as he straightened out, taking a look at Crow. Crow looked as if he had aged thirty years just now with the wrinkles and grey hairs he now sprouted.

"No! No! What did you do?!" He yelled looking at his ghastly pale hands.

"I stripped you of all you magic, without you having magic those bracelets are useless on Maiden now" Laxus breathed, smirking at the shock registering on Crow's face.

At that instant, there were pops and clanks as the locks on Maiden's bracelets flipped open and fell off her wrist. She gasped seeing the free skin of her wrists, a thick strip paler than the rest of her body. Teeth bit her bottom lip, tears becoming watery. She released a sniffle, she was free again. A rough hand gently wrapped around her thin wrist, she looked up at Laxus. Laxus's eyes grew wide seeing Crow's magic wear off causing her transform right before his eyes. The thick pursed pouty lips went back to small rosebud lips he remembered kissing. Cat eye sultry eyes widened to wide childish eyes instead. Angled defined cheekbones rounded for a cute baby face. This was Maiden, his cute girlfriend. Lahad a soft smile on his thin lips.

"Let's go home" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

…

(There are some spoilers to the end of 'Who is my Master?' in this chapter)

Maiden lifted a bunch of clean plates out of the dishwasher, ready to be put away in the cupboards. She grunted a bit, the stack reaching up to her elbows, her back arching as she pushed through the back kitchen door that lead to the bar. Mira was washing more dishes in the back kitchen, those were about to be switched into the dishwasher. The guild was its usually rowdy atmosphere; loud laughter, slams of mugs hitting table tops, dramatized story telling of missions. The clean stack of plates were pushed into the bar counter, the cabinets just above her head.

"Hey maiden honey you mind filling me back up?" Wakaba asked holding up his mug.

"Sure" Maiden said with a smile.

She took his mug and turned to a valve attached to a stem leading into the counter. Her hand pulled the switch down and lightly amber tinted liquid came spouting out of the valve. White foam collected at the top, and when it was almost spilling over the brim, Maiden let go of the switch. From her hands it went to back to Wakaba's. Then she was back to putting clean plates away. This is how most of her time went, helping Mira as a bar maiden. Maiden never went on missions, but she did spar sometimes with Erza to help her train. Laxus was out somewhere in the world. He was still exiled from the guild, even after bringing down Raphael, so he was off on his own missions. But he sent letters to Maiden telling of the things he's done and the places he's been, he was also welcome back to visit Maiden and the guild when he wanted. But it's been about three months since his last visit, and his last letter was almost two weeks ago.

Maiden put the last clean plate away and went into the back kitchen to get more. The door slide close just as boots came clicking through the guild door. The usual loud laughing and chatter simmered down slowly, playful fights stopping mid headlock, banging of mugs softening. Eyes were turned towards the opening of the guild, and not towards the back kitchen door. Light brown eyes were pointed to the sparkling clean plates held in her frail arms, hoping they wouldn't tip over. Maiden's concentration was on getting the plates onto the counter, until the pin drop silence caught her attention. Eyes drifted up from the plates, now on the counter, to the reason why the guild was so quiet. A gasp was choked off by her throat closing in, hands coming up to cover her mouth. Tears started to brim her eyes, vision becoming blurred.

"L-l-lax," Maiden was interrupted.

"Laxus!" A loud childish voice broke the silence.

Natsu came jumping of nowhere, a giant grin on his face. One of his fists was enveloped with flames, aimed right towards the large blonde. But before he got within ten feet of the newly arrived wizard, a hand gripped his ankle and yanked him down. Natsu grumbled feeling the weight of Erza sink down on his back. Attention went back to Laxus who just playfully smirked, but then orange eyes came back to meet light brown. Maiden bite her lip underneath her hands, was Laxus really back? He smiled softly, long arms appeared from underneath his coat, spreading wider than his chest.

"Come here" he said softly.

That was it, Maiden went running towards him. It didn't matter to her that the whole guild watched as she nearly tripped over her own feet. It didn't even matter that the whole guild was watching. Laxus was back. After three months, he was back. Maiden threw her arms around him, her head resting rightfully on his chest, digging her face into the fabric of his t-shirt. His strong arms wrapped around her, his chin placed itself on top of her head, shoulders leaning foreword so he was bending down a bit. Laxus could feel her small shoulders quiver in his hug, fabric of his t-shirt becoming wet in two small spots, her tiny hands gripping his back tightly.

"I'm back" he whispered, feeling her relax just a bit in his arms.

She didn't say anything, more that she couldn't say anything that he could tell by the way her shoulders shook. He pulled back just a bit to bend down so they were both face to face. Laxus had a soft smile as he could see he was right. Tears were falling from her eyes, her throat flexed to hold back sobs, cheeks flushed red. Quickly Maiden used her arms to wipe away at her face. She didn't think he would come back.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry" her voice broke around sobs, still wiping at her face.

His big hand came up and combed itself through her hair, moving hair from her face. His other hand did the same thing before both hands settled on her lower cheeks, cupping her face. Her hands came up to cover his, teary brown eyes staring up at him.

"I'm back" Laxus repeated, orange eyes staring into brown.

"I missed you" Maiden sniffled, a smile spreading across her face.

Laxus gave a half smile before leaning in to press an innocent kiss on her forehead. Maiden closed her eyes, the heat of his palms against her face, his rough lips against her forehead reassuring her that he was there. He pulled away, before pressing his forehead to hers.

"I missed you too" he whispered with a sigh.

"Ayyyy Laxus your back buddy" a drunk Macao had to ruin the moment, slapping the back of the tall blonde.

The guild had decided it'd be fun to dog pile Laxus. They congratulated him on completing the missions he did while away, slapped him on the back as a welcoming, gathered around to hear his stories, got him mugs of beer. Everyone was crowded tightly around Laxus, but that didn't stop Maiden from staying by his side. His arm was around her waist the whole time, holding her close to his side. The evening began to turn into night, the sky turning dark with each question and story. It seemed like no time has passed with all the commotion was that was going on before Mira was locking up the guild. Laxus had his own apartment still in town, so Maiden thought it's be good to help Laxus home seeing how much beer he had consumed.

"Are you okay Laxus?" Maiden asked seeing the rosy tint in his cheeks.

"Mmmm you're so fucking soft" he hummed, his cheek on her shoulder.

"UHHH Laxus, not here" Maiden blushed feeling his arms bring her into a back hug.

"I don't care, I want to cuddle the fuck out of you" one of his big hands rubbed the belly of her dress.

"Laxus, stop please" Maiden squirmed a bit in his arms.

"Laxus, oh my god is that you?" A shrill voice said.

Laxus stopped mid way through kissing Maiden's cheek to see who it was. Standing there were two girls in clothes that, despite the cold weather, showed a lot of skin. One girl had long bright red hair reaching to her hips with wide green eyes framed by think black lashes. Her see through white butterfly button up showed a light blue spaghetti strap tang top, paired with a short Jean miniskirt. The other girl had chin length curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. A black and pink bandeau top was matched with high waisted dark wash shorts. They both were very curvaceous with hourglass like figures and full breasts. Maiden shrank back a bit, their confidence intimidating her.

"That is you Laxus, it's been so long" the brunette winked with pursed lips.

"Yes it has, little over a year" Laxus nodded, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Should I tell Lady Jasmine that you'll be stopping by later?" The redhead batted her thick eyelashes.

"Sorry girls, but no" he shook his head, straightening his posture.

"Tomorrow then?" The redhead had a look of confusion.

"No, not even tomorrow. Sorry girls but I won't be going to Lady Jasmine's ever again" Laxus's arm was tight around Maiden's waist.

"Wait, what? Laxus why?" The brunette was astonished.

"Come on, let's go home, I'm tired" he said looking down at Maiden, ignoring the girls.

Maiden quickly nodded, walking along his side with his arm still around her. They passed the two promiscuous girls, back on track to Laxus's apartments. The rest of the walk was quiet, except for maybe Laxus letting out a sigh or a drunken hum from time to time. He stumbled a bit, but Maiden was there to make sure he didn't fall. The walk was a bit far, farther than Maiden had remembered, because by the time they made it to the front door Laxus has sobered up quiet a bit. Maiden could tell because he slipped his arm from around her waist.

Laxus never liked PDA in places other than the guild. But even there it was only an arm around the waist or a kiss on the cheek or forehead. Laxus only kissed Maiden on the lips when it was just the two of them because he always blushed after and didn't want anyone to see him blush. It was obvious Laxus wasn't a very affectionate person, but yet those girls, Maiden cringed, they had seen and felt more of Laxus than she had. It was childish, but she was jealous. They knew things about Laxus, that she didn't, and Laxus made them feels ways that she hadn't experienced yet. Maiden knew at least for them being prostitutes that it was at least enjoyable and they could leave whenever they wanted. Maiden always got the complete opposite, sex had been painfully and tortuous. But. But, Cana had told Maiden details, details that always made her blush, that sex felt good and was enjoyable. She wanted to know what it's supposed to feel like.

While Maiden got some water, Laxus took that time to grab some clothes and change in his bathroom. Maiden sat on the edge of his ginormous bed, shoes already taken off. She had spend the night at Laxus's apartment a couple times before; she slept on his bed while he took the couch. Each time, they never slept together, always separate. Maiden put her empty glass on the nightstand and laid on her side, the hem of her sundress slipping up a bit. The door to Laxus's bathroom opened to reveal Laxus in a white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and navy sweatpants. He strolled over to the edge of the bed where Maiden laid. His eyes never even wavered to the length of her dress. Laxus leaned over her, hands pressed into the bed on either side of her.

"Good night, I'll see you in the morning" he half smiled at her.

Maiden leaned up, cupping the back of his neck as their lips connected. They stayed for a few seconds, and, like always, when they parted Laxus had a blush across the apples of his cheeks. This made Maiden giggle, the barrier to Laxus's tough guy facade broken by just one kiss.

"Don't laugh at me" he grumbled embarrassed.

"I'm not" Maiden giggled with a smile.

Laxus grumbled under his breath, this is when Maiden decided to be brave. She leaned up into him more, lips brushing against the bare neck of his skin. As she did, the muscles in his neck went stiff, his Adam's apple bobbed deeply. Maiden pulled back to look up at Laxus's shocked face. His eyes were wide looking down at her, jaw clenched. Then she did it again, this time lower. And again, getting closer to the collar of his shirt each time. Laxus shuddered with his eyes closing, fists clenching the bedding next to Maiden. Just then, Maiden placed an open mouth kiss right on a thick vein in his neck. Laxus bite his lip, his blood rushing against her tongue on his heated neck. He growled grabbing her hands and ripping them from around his neck and pressed them into the bed.

"Laxus?" She whispered, wide brown eyes confused.

"What's wrong? What's gotten into you tonight?" He was panting.

She was quiet.

"Maiden? What's wrong?" Laxus's eyebrows were knotted together from his own confusion.

"Sleep with me" she whispered eyes dead set on his own.

He sighed relieved.

"If that's all you wanted, that's all you had to say geez get me all worked up, I'll get my blanket from the living room" he ran a hand through his hair.

"No," this caught Laxus's attention, "I mean sleep with me like," Laxus caught her off.

"Sex?" The word ghosted from his lips.

Maiden nodded, biting her lip. Orange eyes widened, looking her over. Plump bottom lip pressed between teeth, brown hair messily flared around her head, his hands trapping her small wrists against the bed, dress lifted to her mid thigh. Laxus almost said yes right then and there. He shook his head, no he was not going to just take Maiden like some common whore. Given the years with Raphael as his and Death Joker's sex slave, Maiden grew scared of people. But then also the months he put her through torment didn't help her fear of being raped. He still felt guilty for what he did at the hotel. Of course Laxus wanted to have sex with Maiden, he was a man with needs. But he didn't want to do something and have Maiden convert back into her shell where she's afraid of everyone, afraid of him again. He was scared to hurt her again. Maiden wasn't just some prostitute or whore, she wasn't a sex slave anymore, Maiden is his girlfriend. He looked off to the side.

"You don't know what you're asking" his jaw clenched.

"Yes I do" Laxus inhaled sharply at her response.

"Why? Why are you asking for this? Was it those girls, because they're nothing compared to you" Laxus didn't know if he could hold back anymore, he wanted the subject dropped.

"Because," Laxus listened closely, "my whole life I've had to give my body for other people's pleasure and only get pain in return, but now I want to feel the pleasure that others have felt," she placed a hand on his cheek to make him look at her, "and I want to feel it with you Laxus."

He was stone faced, he still didn't know what he should do. The option to get up and say good night again was starting to close itself off the longer he hovered over her. His mind was made up when Maiden licked her bottom lip out of a nervous habit. His lips went crashing down to hers, arms wrapping around her waist to hold her up. Maiden gasped at the ferocity in his kiss, her hands clinging into his strong back. Laxus was barely able to bring himself away from her lips.

"I won't be able to stop" he was breathless.

"Dont" Maiden shook her head panting.

Lips went crashing together again, tongues meeting in the middle to explore and taste each other. Hands roamed over clothed bodies, impatient to feel the skin underneath. Fire was building in Maiden's body, each trailing hand of Laxus igniting it even more. His lips slipped from hers, going lower onto her neck leaving nips and licks here and there on her sensitive lightly tanned skin. Maiden shivered letting out breathless pants and gasps before he pulled away. Maiden peered down to see Laxus's head moving down her torso towards her thighs. Rough calloused hands ghosted down her strong thighs to her knees in a butterfly like touch. Slowly did Laxus spread her legs before him, both of their breathing hitched. Laxus groaned deeply seeing that small piece of light blue clothing that separated his mouth from one of her most intimate parts. Maiden let out a soft moan seeing Laxus's head dip down to place a chaste kiss on her inner thigh. Her head fell back onto the pillow as Laxus's lips moved closer and closer to her core, but he switched to her other thigh. All along her inner thigh did he place open mouth kisses, his fang nipping at the soft skin. Maiden arched her back, a whimper escaping her lips.

Laxus was now face to face with Maiden's core, his hot breath blowing heavy against the fabric. With his heightened dragon senses he could hear her hot blood rushing through her body, her heart thumping loudly against her chest. Could smell the scent of her excitement right through her panties. Could taste the lust rolling off her body. Laxus growled his hands gripping the material of her blue panties roughly and tearing it without a second thought. Maiden gasped at the sound, but then closed her eyes as Laxus's warm tongue rolled over her folds. His eyes rolled to the back of his head at her taste; it was so sweet. Maiden let out a high pitched moan, her fingers tangling in Laxus's blonde locks. His whole mouth covered her sex, tongue rolling and lapping against her core. The tip of his tongue probed her entrance, circling around. Maiden involuntary bucked her hips upwards as he did, a loud moan falling from her lips, fingers pulling his hair. Laxus pulled back to look up at her.

"I'm sorry" Maiden gasped thinking she had pulled his hair too hard.

"No it's okay, but are you okay?" He already knew the answer, but wanted to hear the answer from her.

Instead she nodded, her chest rising and falling drastically,

"Do you like this?" He was cheeky as he licked her from bottom to top in one hard lick.

Maiden moaned deeply, her body shuddering.

"Or how about this?" He traced her entrance with a finger tip, this earning an even louder moan.

Maiden still had a tight grip on his hair, each sensation causing her to pull his blonde locks. Each tug made Laxus want to slam into her until she forgot how to breath. Her eyes were closed, but he saw the build up of tears along her lashes. He kept tracing her entrance with his long thick finger.

"You have to tell me, yes or no" he wanted to taste her again, but held back.

"Yes yes yes yes yes, please it feels so good" Maiden's voice found her, moans falling with each word.

That was the cue Laxus had been waiting for, his finger curving into her, teeth nibbling on her clit. Maiden exploded in moans and gasps, voice lost again. Laxus groaned, her silky walls gripping his finger tightly. He paced his pumping to be paired with a lick every time he pumped in. Hips rolled against his fingers and tongue, her walls contracting and loosening around his single finger. The room was filled with Maiden's moaning.

A pit of warmth filled her whole body, her toes curling. A knot was tightening in her lower stomach. Edge of Maiden's vision was starting to dot and turn white. Ever nerve in her body was stinging with pleasure. The warmth filling her belly started to travel south.

"Laxus, I feel like I have to pee, stop stop" Maiden whimpered, this feeling was foreign to her.

Laxus didn't hear anything she said. He was too focused on getting Maiden to cum, he could tell she was close. Maiden tried to plea for Laxus to stop as her walls began to tighten even faster, but her moans and gasps were getting in the way. The back of her hand came to her mouth, teeth sinking into the thin skin. It did nothing to block the deep mewls Maiden was releasing. She looked down through teary vision to see sight of Laxus. It was erotic to see Laxus down between her legs, his eyes closed as his skilled tongue wrote the alphabet on her clit, finger pumping in and out of her. Then his orange eyes peered up at her. That was it, his smokey glare with his hazy orange eyes clouded with the message 'you taste good' peering up at her undid the hold she had, her hips lifted off the bed as her back arched sharply and her head was thrown back. A scream echoed the room, electricity zipping through Maiden's body, clamping her walls tightly around Laxus's finger. Her high clouded her vision, her heart thumping wildly, vision bursting into bright colors. Then, her whole body collapsed onto the bed, ragged panting causing her chest to rise and fall. Laxus stayed where he was in between her legs, and slipped his finger out. Her legs twitched a bit at that. Maiden peeked one eye open to see Laxus hold up the finger that was inside if her. Thick clear juices covered the length of it, in his mouth it went. A deep rumble vibrated through Laxus, his tongue savoring the flavor; she tasted so good.

"Are you okay?" Laxus crawled over her.

"Please Laxus, please just take me now" her voice was weak as well as her grip on the front of his shirt.

Sweat matted hair to her forehead and cheeks, her face flushed and rosy. Her small hands tugged at his shirt, she wanted it off. But he also wanted her dress off. His hands ran up under her dress, lifting it up her waist, revealing her soft belly, and to her chest. Maiden lifted the rest up and over her head to the ground while Laxus did the same for his t-shirt.

"God you're beautiful" he sighed seeing her lay in only her bra left.

An ethereal glow was radiating off her, the rosy tint in her skin, the messy halo of hair gave the image that she really was an angel. Maiden ran her hands up his arms, over his shoulders and down his chest to feel all of his sturdy muscles. This wasn't the first time she had seen him shirtless, but it always shocked her to feel how strong Laxus was. Her lips connected with his chest, hands running up and down his back. Laxus let out a deep moan, his own hands going up to her back to unhook her bra. Not even a second later, Maiden was pressed back into the bed, Laxus towering over her.

"Are you ready?" He gulped thickly, he didn't think he could stop by this point.

"Yes" Maiden nodded.

Laxus was kneeling, his hands began to tug down his sweatpants. Brown eyes stared at the large tent that was formed in Laxus's crotch. Hunger and want were evident in her eyes. Sweatpants were off and thrown to the floor. Now all that stood in the way was Laxus's boxers. He reached into the navy blue boxers while his other hand pulled them foreword. Maiden unknowingly licked her lips as Laxus lifted his member out of his boxers. The boxers were soon ditched too. Maiden's jaw dropped slightly seeing how big 'little Laxus' was, he was as big as Raphael, hanging maybe three inches above his knee. Laxus was almost embarrassed at how intensely Maiden was staring at his member. But he crawled over her again and pressed his lips to hers softly. With a free hand he lined himself up with her entrance, his other sinking into the pillow next to her. Then in he went, his tip easing into Maiden's warm tight hole. She gasped, eyes wide staring right into Laxus's, he groaned in return. Laxus was holding back on slamming his full length into her. Inch by inch, Laxus filled her up until less than two inches was not in enveloped by her hot thick walls. Her legs quaked and shook around his waist, feet barely able to touch behind his back. Maiden was in a mix of pain and pleasure, she hadn't had sex in a long time, so to take someone the size of Laxus it hurt really bad to be stretched like this all over again, but she wanted him to move. Laxus exhaled slowly to calm himself as he backed his hips up just a bit then moved forward again. Both of them threw their head back moaning. Again and again Laxus did that, his pace painfully slow. The pain subsided, now only left pleasure.

The muscles in Laxus's body were all flexed, keeping control of himself. But his vision was started to become blurry and black, his deep groans and moans starting to sound animalistic, his grip on her hips growing tight. Laxus snapped his hips sharply into hers, making Maiden moan high pitched. Her whole mind was focused solely on the electrifying pleasure Laxus was giving her. Nothing was seeming to make sense; her hands were gripping into Laxus's shoulders on their own, her hips lifting into his on their own, moans and other lewd sounds falling from her hips. Maiden had never felt like this. Her whole body felt like Laxus was using magic to send lightening zipping through her body. These noises she was making, she had never heard them before. This want to plead Laxus to thrust faster and harder into her, she didn't know where it came from. The only thing that seemed to be making sense was Laxus's name.

"Laxus" his name came as a moan.

Laxus almost stopped at the sound of her moaning his name. But no he kept going, his thrusts going deeper and harder into Maiden's hips unknowingly, whole body quivered at her moaning and screaming his name. Maiden's body came to life with the power of each thrust he sent into her hips, her head snapping this way and that, back arching and hips rolling, hands searching for stability. Each thrust send the bed rocking against the wall. Laxus was trying to stay calm, he really was, but the control he was having on his dragon instincts were coming loose. Each blink had black creeping over his vision, his arms and shoulders tingling as scales were starting to appear. He bit his bottom lip, his hips snapped harshly against Maiden's again. Tears were slipping from her eyes, pleasure filling her to the brim. Laxus's claws were starting to grown, digging into the skin of Maiden's hips, but he couldn't stop. He had lost all control.

"Don't stop please Laxus" Maiden begged.

Laxus closed his eyes and opened them again to show not orange eyes, but fully white eyes. He gritted his teeth, showing elongated fangs. One hand went up and grabbed the banging headboard, claws digging into the wood. He pulled out and slammed back in, this time all the way in so that his balls slapped against her butt. Pace quickened giving Maiden no time to comprehend as her moans turned to screams. Laxus growled, panting hot breath against her face. His other hand went up and grabbed the headboard using this leverage to pull out and slam back in with unusual force. Her whole body rocked, her end was coming soon with each ball slapping thrust that was shot into her.

"Laxus I have to I have" Maiden was barely able to make a sentence through her screaming.

Laxus, even in his dragonic state of mind, knew what his meant. His headboard snapped underneath his hands as he pulled out one last time, splinters digging into his palms. That pull out was followed by a slam back into Maiden, her whole upper body shooting off the bed to hold onto him, a scream muffled into his chest. His final moan was a loud deep roar, sounding more like a dragon than anything human. Maiden held onto him, her body spazzing with ecstasy as her finish came with a sob. Laxus huffed, knocked out of his animal state of mind. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, sweat dripping down his whole body. Maiden collapsed as well, breathing uneven and deep. They were both covered in sweat, Laxus more so than Maiden. Scales and talons disappeared, orange eyes appearing underneath the white. Laxus panted his hands giving out from underneath him, landing on top of Maiden. Maiden gave a weak noise as his head was laid on top of one of her breasts. Neither of them moved, except Laxus who wrapped his arms around Maidens small waist.

"Laxus?" Maiden weakly whispered.

"Hmmm?" He hummed tired.

"Thank you" she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"For what?" Laxus was confused, he just about broke her hips with his, and she was thanking him?

"Letting me experience this with you" that was the last thing Maiden said before exhaustion slipped her into sleep.

Laxus looked up at the sleeping girl he was using as a pillow. Long brown hair with that crimson tint cloaking the dark blue bedding underneath her, eyes the same color as the beer he drinks now closed so that her lashes lay against her cheeks, rosebud lips in a natural pout, light tanned skin blushed red now. Laxus had his chin on her lower stomach looking up at her. But as he looked his face had an unusual dreaminess to it. His face was always soft when he looked at Maiden; his eyes never narrowed into a glare, lips never pulled tightly into a thin line, jaw never clenched. But right now his eyes were shining bright, his nose wrinkled up a bit, crinkles under his eyes and cheeks as a small smile pulled at his lips. Laxus looked happy.


	3. Chapter 3

...

Sometimes when Laxus looked at Maiden, his teeth ached. Not like at 32 teeth, just his fangs. Sometimes when his orange eyes were just glancing her over while she sat and laughed with the other girls, there was a sudden urge for his fangs to extend. He didn't know why it happened, or what he would do if it happened, but it did. Grimacing, he touched the two points of his dragon fangs with his fingers, when did they even extend? All he was doing was sitting at the bar, watching as Levy braided a side of Maiden's hair. But then Levy moved all of Maiden's hair to one shoulder, exposing her smooth neck. Just one glance and suddenly heat flashes started pulsating through Laxus's body. His vision zoomed in just at Maiden's neck, but each pulse of his heart sent his vision splitting in two. All he could see was just her bare neck, his whole being feeling as if he has thrown himself into an oven. Sweat was rolling down his neck, but he didn't dare to move to wipe it off. It wasn't until Levy was done braiding half of Maiden's hair and set the rest of her hair on the shoulder Laxus was staring at, did he snap out if it. He gasped, body temperate decreasing dramatically, his mind coming out of its haze. Laxus became fully aware of the pinching against the inside of his cheek, a finger reaching inside his mouth to feel his fangs extended.

"YO! Fire dragon roar!" Natsu yelled from behind Laxus.

The punk haired wizard inhaled deeply about to attack. Usually before Natsu could even say his full attack Laxus would usually snap and have him electrified. Seeing Laxus pay absolutely no attention to him, Natsu stopped. He raised an eyebrow, taking a step towards the lightening wizard. But that's when Natsu smelled it; a hot, musky, smoky scent surrounding the lightening wizard. The pink haired wizard smirked before striding over and throwing an arm over Laxus's shoulders.

"You should really control your pheromones" Natsu smirked.

"Get off of me, what do you even mean?" Laxus growled shoving him off.

"You're letting out your mating scent, a big cloud of if to" Natsu said spreading his arms out in a circle.

"Mating scent? What the hell are you going on about?" Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Your a dragon dude, dragons have a life long mate and when you find one you release a scent to attract them. Usually you bite them to leave a mark and then your scene is forever one them so no one else can take them. But from what Lucy told me, it really hurts. Did you not know this?" Natsu pursed his lips with an eyebrow raised.

Laxus shook his head and immediately turned back to Maiden. A life long mate? Natsu said he released a scent to attract a mate, Laxus wondered if Maiden could smell it. His orange eyes trained on Mauden waiting to see if she did. Several minutes went by, nothing. She was just laughing and talking with the other girls. It almost discouraged Laxus, was Maiden not his life long mate? He bite his lip, looking down at the bar, his hand gripping his blonde hair. Then suddenly, Maiden sneezed. Laxus snapped his head up to see her sneeze again, the other girls saying bless you.

"Sorry, there just this smell, it tickled my nose" Maiden ran a finger under her nose.

"What smell? I don't smell anything" Lucy scrunched her eyebrows.

"You don't smell it? It's like smoke" Maiden made a face as she tried to describe it.

"It's probably Wakaba" The girls looked to see that Wakaba actually wasn't smoking this time.

"Hmmmmm well it's probably just your imagination" Levy shrugged.

Laxus could see Maiden nod from where he sat. But then she glanced over her shoulder at him. It must have been his scent affecting her, because when her eyes caught his, her state sent shivers down his spine. Her stare was seductive through half lidded clouded golden eyes. They needed to get out of there. Laxus nodded his head towards the door of the guild, and she nodded. Laxus started for the door while she excused herself from their conversation. He waited for her outside the guild and almost as soon as she took one step through the door, he pulled her into his chest. Using his lightening, they teleported into his apartment in an instance.

"Is everything okay Laxus, how come you wanted to leave?" Maiden asked pulling a bit away from him.

"Natsu told me something today that I wanted to tell you" Laxus picked Maiden up princess style.

"What is it?" She asked curious as he took them to his room.

"Well Natsu told me something about a mating scent, something that dragons do, I release a scent when I want to attract a mate, and" Laxus stopped there, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"And?" Maiden cued for him to continue.

"And you smelled it" he bite his lip.

"Is that what that was? That smelled like smoke" Maiden perked up.

"Yeah, which means that your my mate" Laxus turned to look her in the eyes as he said it.

"Wasn't I already your mate?" Maiden joked, her hand twirling the end of the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You are, but I mean in the dragon official way, Natsu said that to make you officially mine I have to bite you so no one else can mark you" Laxus sighed, seeing the information process through my mind.

"Okay then, bite me, here" Maiden reached her wrist out for him to bite.

"Natsu said it really hurts, I want to make it more pleasure able for you" Laxus moved her so that she was straddling him.

"How?" Maiden was clueless until Laxus switched them around so her back was on the bed. "Oh" she whispered.

"We don't have to if you don't want to" he said above her.

"No, I want to, I want to be yours forever" Maiden said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Laxus leaned back so that she sat up, their lips connected. It was a soft kiss, unlike their usual sloppy kisses when they were both turned on. Their lips moved slowly, hands staying in place on hips and around neck. Laxus pulled back, his hands traveling up to come to the throat of Maiden's Chinese shirt. The frogs came undone one by one, no hesitance or roughness. Steadily smooth skin because naked, his hands pulled the sleeves down to leave her torso bare. Again Laxus's teeth ached just at the sight of her half naked. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his breathing becoming deep again as heat flashes settled once again. The musty, smiley scent, he could smell it, he was releasing the scent again. This time, Maiden was much closer. A moan caught his attention as he looked down to see Maiden with her eyes closed already quivering underneath him. She opened her eyes again, the same clouded hazy dotted with lust look on her eyes he saw at the guild. It was his scent affecting her. She moaned, hand already wiggling her khaki shirts down.

His hands replaced hers, slowly slipping her shorts down short thin legs. Maiden leaned up fully, her hands going up his shirt to feel the toned abs and pecs underneath. He granted her wish and got rid of his shirt. Tongue met muscle, as Maiden licked up his stomach. Laxus was surprised when she went back down, aching to his fangs returned and so did the heat flashes with a kitty lick to his Adonis belt. Must and smoke filled his nostrils, he was doing it again. Moans and whimpers made him look down to see Maiden shivering and panting, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Laxus didn't expect for his scent to affect her like this and make her so bold. She grabbed his leather belt, haphazardly unbuckling it. Laxus grabbed her hands, before she could yank his zipper down, he was pretty sure he'd loose control if she sucked him off.

"You don't have to do that" he was shaking.

"I want to, please Laxus let me. I want to taste you" she whimpered,

Knees buckled at her panting plea. With her sitting up underneath him in just her baby pink underwear, panting and begging, how could he say no? Steadily she pulled her legs out from under him so she was sitting on her ankles. Laxus leaned backward, two hands behind him, his legs stretched in front of him. Maiden crawled so that she was at his side, her butt high in the air as her hands once again worked on his zipper and button. Laxus felt his fangs extend just the tiniest bit seeing all the smooth bare skin she had to offer. Small hands moved his jeans out of the way before reaching into the navy boxers. Laxus groaned when her small hand wrapped around his length. He had just enough sanity to help her move his boxers out of the way so that his length stood proud in her hand.

There was no time wasted, Maiden leaned her face down towards his lap and licked the very tip. She knew what would make Laxus feel good and would drive him crazy. Time at Death Jokers almost seemed like a blessing to have prepared her for this, give her this control over Laxus. Laxus groaned loudly as Maiden circled her tongue around the very top, dipping into that little slit every so often. His legs shook, his neck was stiff, his hips wanted to thrust up, his fangs extended more. Then Maiden found a thick vein pulse on the underside of his length. Her tongue traced the vein, making Laxus gasp. He was about to explode. His right hand grabbed hold on one of her legs kneeling next to him, as if it would help him hold onto his sanity. Her pouty lips then took him in, warm walls inside her mouth closed around him. Laxus gritted his teeth, it felt so good. Then she started bobbing her head up and down, cheeks hollowed around his large length. Laxus cursed, he couldn't think straight, especially when her free hand started twisting and pumping what her mouth couldn't. A long string of curse words left Laxus's mouth.

He wanted to feel more of her. The hand placed around the back of her thigh traveled up towards her butt. She whimpered, her whole body sensitive from breathing so much if Laxus's scent. His hand followed the curve over her back and down her butt again. This time she moaned, sending vibrations around Laxus's member.

"Aw shit!" He gasped loudly, bucking his hips upwards.

His hand stopped at her butt, placed right on the crotch of her underwear. Just one touch and his palm was soaking wet from her juices. Maiden let out a loud moan around Laxus as he wiggled his fingers inside her underwear. A long finger slide right inside of her, moans erupted from Maiden. The two were just moaning groaning messes as Maiden bobbed up her head and swirled her tongue around Laxus's throbbing member as Laxus pumped two fingers in and out of her while another stroked her clit. Maiden pulled from Laxus's member, panting and moaning frantically. Her hand pumped Laxus while she moved against the two fingers inside of her.

"Please Laxus, I can't wait no more" she moaned.

Again, with Maiden kneeling next to him, his fingers still pumping in and out of her with drool and precum dribbling down her chin, how could he say no? Immediately Laxus pushed Maiden down on her back to go ripping the rest of his clothes off. Maiden did the same, her soaked panties and bra coming off to be thrown somewhere. Laxus roughly pulled Maidens legs so that they were up in the air, her ankles on one of his shoulders. With his free hand, he grabbed his member and aligned his tip with her entrance. Then with no warning, he slammed into her. Maiden's breath hitched, before she let out a deep groan. He pulled out, then slammed back in, a smacking sound made as his balls slapped against her ass. It was so hot and tight inside of her, he decided to do it again.

"More, more please" Maiden begged.

Then just like that, just like their first time, Laxus lost his control. He knew his dragon instincts would take over again just by the ache in his fangs. His sharp talons grew, scales lifted from the skin around his shoulders and and down to his forearms, white over came the orange of his eyes, his fangs extended to their full growth. His hips shot in and out of Maiden in broken rhythm, but each thrust sent their bed rocking. Maiden screamed in pleasure, her hips moving up to meet his. Laxus was barely breathing, all he could focus on was the aching feeling in his fangs. He needed to bite something. Laxus lifted up Maiden so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Hands on her waist lifted her up and down at the same pace, his head nestled in the crook of her neck. Through groans and screams, Maiden could hear Laxus trying to talk.

"I can't wait any longer, Maiden" he hissed.

"Bite me, make me yours" she moaned loudly.

Laxus hissed, keeping his thrusts deep and hard. His fangs longed to be in her pale soft skin, and they did. His fangs penetrated the skin right above the middle of her left breast while his tongue licked the pink bud of her nipple. Maiden opened her mouth to scream,but no sound came out. It felt like hot lava was coursing through her veins. The area around where he bit felt like they were on fire. All of her nerves seemed to be melting, her brain scrambling, her skin burning, her muscles spazzing. Searing pain was bubbling through her entire body. Sharp nails dug and raked down Laxus's shoulder blades deep enough to break the skin and draw blood. Maiden didn't even know she had cum until Laxus unhinged himself from her breast and her senses came back to her. She gasped loudly, twitching and shaking uncontrollably. Her walls loosened from their tight grip around Laxus's length, her legs falling limp from his waist. Laxus came back to his senses as well, panting and gasping just like Maiden. It felt like he had been asleep for a year how tired he was. Also his fangs felt like they were burning, but that same feeling was on his chest. A dull fiery sensation tingling the two pointed teeth. He dropped to his side on the bed, feeling as if he has just been drowning.

"Are you okay?" He gasped, looking at where he bit her.

There was a mark, it wasn't a bite mark like he thought there was going to be. It was an orange dragon swirled over her nipple. It's mouth was open, two little streaks that looked like lightening coming out. The throbbing sting in his chest made him look down. In the opposite place as Maiden, above his right nipple, was the same mark. Matching marks. He looked at Maiden, her panting told him she didn't have the ability to speak.

"Did I hurt you too bad?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Now you are officially mine, both human way and dragon way" he kisses her forehead.

Maiden rolled over so that she laid on top of his chest. A small hand came up to cup his cheek before placing a chaste kiss on his thin lips. He ran his fingers through her long hair as she place her head in the crook of his neck. The marks aligned as the two lovers fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Cana had been going through the liquor cabinet the guild had, it was filled with all sorts of bottled liquor that the guild members had collected from various missions. There were different types of clear vodkas, flavored rums, aged absinthes cluttered around the shelves of the cabinet. Ale and beer were starting to loose their taste and just taste like water, she needed something that had a little more kick to it. She moved a few bottles around with a few cradled in the crook of her arm. Thirty year old spiced rum, no thanks not this time. Apple mango vodka, who the fuck would make such a flavour? Half opened dry red wine, probably sour by this point. Making a face, Cana shuffled a bottle around until a tall brightly pink bottle caught her attention. Plucking it from the back of the shelf, her eyes scanned the label.

'Passion Peach Juice'

"What a juice doing in the liquor cabinet?" she hummed raising an eyebrow.

With a huff, she put in with the stash she had nestled to her chest before grabbing another random bottle and bringing it out to the lobby of the guild. Over the counter, she handed the chosen alcohol to Mira asking if she could make her something with those. Save for the bottle of peach, she turned to the brunette mage who was currently cleaning the counter and handed it to her.

"Here I found a juice, I think you might like it" Cana shrugged as the brunette hesitantly took it from her.

"Oh thank you" Maiden said dipping her head towards the other girl.

While Mira whipped something up for the borderline alcoholic mage, Maiden went around the bar to grab a glass and fill a small cup up with the bright pink juice. Upon taking her first sip, she let out a little moan at the sweet fruity taste of it, her hand coming up to cover her mouth in embarrassment. Mira who was currently shaking up Cana's cocktail looked over the brunette mage sipping down the pink liquid.

"How it is?" Mire asked peering at the juice.

"It's really sweet" Maiden smiled finishing her first glass up before going back out to clean.

The tables and dishes got washed and cleaned before Maiden drank down her second cup of the juice. Then after that, she started to hang up laundry in the backyard except her coordination seemed a bit off since it took a couple times to clip a sheet on the clothesline. After her third cup a ceramic plate got dropped, shattering into several pieces while Maiden tried putting the clean dishes away. Bending down to pick up the larger pieces Maiden's whole vision shifted to the right, her body tilting in that direction like someone had shoved her. Her hand reached out to grab onto the edge of the counter to steady herself with a strained moan.

"You okay Maiden?" Mira asked pressing a hand softly to the other girl's shoulder.

"Oh yes, I just got dizzy" Maiden nodded pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Maybe you should sit down, I'll bring you something to eat" Mira gently pushed Maiden to go sit at one of the guild's tables.

Maiden nodded, her hand finding the bottle of juice and her empty glass to take with her. Her fourth glass was poured while she waited for the dizziness that spun her vision to settle. Mira cleaned up the bottle plate mess, her focus away from the brunette mage that had her forehead flush against the wooden table. The short female hummed to herself with her eyes closed, the whole world was spinning behind her eyes and with her eyes open everything was tilting side to side. Not only that, but her collar was starting to feel suffocating around her neck trapping all her body heat inside.

Levy who wasn't sitting that far looked at the brunette mage with a raised eyebrow. Her small hand reach across the table to touch Maiden's outstretched one lightly.

"Hey Maiden you feeling okay?" Levy asked with her voice laced with concern.

Instead of words, she just got a nod of Maiden's fallen head followed by a muffled groan. The girl lifted her head up again and took a sip of the pink juice from her nearly empty glass. Levy eyed the liquid that Maiden poured and practically chugged back with a rosy blush settling across her cheeks. Curiously, Levy slide down the bench and reached for the bottle loosely cupped in Maiden's hand.

Laxus strolled through the entrance of the guild to the bar where Maiden usually working. Cana tilted her head up in acknowledgment to the lightning wizard who did the same. The white haired mage dumped the last of the broken plate before straightening up to notice Laxus.

"Oh Laxus, would you like a beer?" Mira smiled brightly ready to pull a mug.

"No, I'm actually about to leave on another mission I came to tell Maiden" he shook his head.

"Oh she wasn't feel well so-" Mira was cut off by a shriek.

All eyes went to Levy who came running up to Cana with her face red and puffy with rage. The tall bright pink bottle was held by in the neck in her hand before she shoved it into the brunette's face.

"Did you do this!" Levy shrieked pointing to the table.

"Did I do what? It's juice" Cana made a face recognizing the pink bottle.

"It's passion peach! Don't you know that when passion peach is fermented it becomes alcoholic!" Levy anime cried.

"It can't be that bad, Maiden was saying it was really sweet, how long was it fermented?" Cana shrugged.

The two girls skimmed the bottle label before their jaws fell with shock. Eighty years fermented.

"How much did she drink?" Cana sweat dropped.

Ruckus in the lobby had all four of them turning around to see what was going on. Maiden stood stumbling over to the bar, the glass she was been using was overturned and liquid spilling to the wood floor. Her head was dipped down as she stumbled over her feet before lifting her head, mouth slack with pants.

"It's so hot" she moaned before tripping and crashing to the floor.

Laxus went running over to her side and dropped to his knees to help her up. Maiden was panting heavily with sweat beads rolling down the side of her forehead and her neck gleaming with built up sweat Hair was matted to her forehead and her cheeks while her tongue dryly liked at her lips. A dark blush settled across the tops of her cheeks giving a deep rosy hue to her face. She moaned wiping a hand across her forehead as she opened her eyes to look up at him half lidded. The other girls formed a circle around the fallen girl wearing concerned looks while they looked over her condition.

"Laxus it's so hot" she whimpered.

Her fingers went to fuss with the frogs along the front of her light blue and grey dress. Two managed to get popped open and reveal the white tank top she had on underneath before Laxus snapped into action. The girls screeched telling Maiden not to do that while Laxus threw his trench coat over him making her whimper at the sudden weight.

"So hot" Maiden whimpered underneath the trench coat, weakly trying to push it off.

"Laxus I think you should take her home" Mira advised worried.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea" Cana put her hands together apologetically bowing to Laxus.

Laxus made a face at the tan female, her face flushed with embarrassment while she continuously apologised. Levy was dabbing a cold damp handkerchief across Maiden's sweaty face and neck while the other girl let out what were borderline lewd moans at the cool touch. Mira was behind the bar busy grabbing a glass of water for said mage and was walking back to straw feed it to her.

Maiden drunkenly sat up catching Levy's attention who was looking for something to fan her off with. Pushing the thick material of the trench coat off Maiden mewled at the temperature difference from being under the stuffy incubator. Levy screeched seeing as though Maiden had worked a few more frogs open while she was hidden underneath the coat. The shoulder of her dress lugged off her shoulder and hug nearly halfway down her back while the white tank top she wore underneath drifted up to reveal quite a bit of tummy. Laxus blinked at the screech and was flabbergasted to see Maiden throw her head back and groan while a hand wiped at the sweat across the tops of her breasts.

"Maiden no honey! Cover yourself up" Levy threw the trench coat back onto Maiden.

"I'm taking her home now" Laxus blew off what any of the other girls were saying.

Levy was almost bulldozed over while Laxus roughly picked up the whimpering female laying across the wooden floor. Maiden peered up through her lashes at the blonde male holding her bridal style before whimpering that it was even hotter now. With a hand wrapped around her back he could feel she had soaked through the fabric of her dress entirely. His other hand wrapped around the back of her knees could feel her legs rubbing together fidgeting in his grip. It didn't take more than a second to transport them to the front door of his apartment.

Inside he set her down gently on his bed and removed the trench coat from on top of her. His eyes widened to see all the frogs of her dress had completely come undone to show her little black shorts had ridden up and bundled up at the top of her thighs. Her white tank top pooled at the area just underneath her breasts showing off all of her flat stomach. The cool air of his apartment rolled over her skin making Maiden moan loudly with her eyes closed. A weak hand tugged at the collar of her dress while the other reached for Laxus with a whimper.

"Off please" she panted tugging on the collar as a signal.

Laxus did just that, he gently peeled the sweat soaked dress off of his girlfriend while she contently hummed being freed from it. He dropped the garment into the laundry basket before checking her over again. Her shoes were still on and her skin was thick with sweat, she probably hadn't eaten either and was going to have a bad hangover. Looking out his window, it was hours before sunset but sleeping off the alcohol would probably be the best thing. She didn't make any move while he slide her shoes off and took of her socks to join the dress in the laundry basket. His shirt would soon join them.

"Go to sleep" he mumbled laying next to her. .

His original plan was to leave to go on a mission today and probably not be back for another three weeks, but he couldn't just leave her like this. She was going to wake up with a hangover and he didn't let just anybody into his apartment, so the girls going coming to take care of her was very slim. Also Maiden would be in no condition to make her way to the guild to get back to her room for the girls to take care of her. ANd she would not be able to take care of herself tomorrow. He bite his lip closing his eyes, he would have to push off leaving for another day or two.

"Laxus" the bed next to him moved.

Hands pressed against his chest had him peeking an eye open. An instant blush exploded across his face to see Maiden moving to straddle his waist a dusted look across her face. Somehow, he didn't know how, her tank top had removed itself from her body leaving her in just a bra and shorts. No words were formed among the gibberish Laxus spoke trying to ask what she was doing. She pressed their chests flush together moaning with her face snuggled into his neck.

"You're so cold" she moaned right in his ear.

"Maiden, where is your shirt?" he put a hand over his face blushing.

"It was hot" she whimpered, her hands rubbing up and down his chest.

"Maiden"

"Hm?"

"Please get off"

Maiden groaned lifting her head from his neck to look at him. He blinked with a confused face seeing as how her face held no emotion other than the half lidded expression she wore. But then she dipped down and pressed their lips together with arms snaking around his neck. His hand finding his place on her hips and his eyes closing came to be natural as breathing by this point. What usually didn't come natural was the moan that echoed in the back of Maiden's throat or the light clawing of her nails down the back of his neck. Laxus pulled away with an even deeper flush rising to his face to be eye to eye with the lustful gaze Maiden was staring him down with.

"Maiden you're drunk" Laxus tried to push her off of him.

But turn of events, Maiden grabbed his wrists when he tried to push her off and pressed his palms to her breasts. A noise crossed between a choke and a yelp came out of Laxus at the action as well to the moan that echoed through the room. Laxus yanked his hands from her grip to her hips to steady her while he leaned up about to bark out some lecture at her. But instead he was just meet with hungry lips pressed against his again before he could utter one word. He opened his mouth to speak but her tongue was slipped in between to fight with his. Hands rubbed up and down his chest with nails scratching lightly at the skin.

Laxus's lecture was lost in the wrestle that was their lips only a few syllables and words heard through the mewls and noises of their make out. Normally he would not be against having his girlfriend half naked straddling and grinding against him since he was gone more of the time than they were together so times like this were few; very much in the single digits. But Maiden was drunk and as much as people thought that Laxus was still the monster he used to be, he couldn't take a girl under the influence even if she is his girlfriend. She wasn't giving her full consent and all Maiden's life people had been pushing aside permission to her body for their own pleasure and Laxus wasn't going to be one of those people.

A hand came up in between their mouths cutting off the kissing. The both of them were panting heavily with their bodies heated and riled up. Laxus bite back his bottom lip seeing the disappointment merge on her face from the loss of contact. He sighed putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her to the side where she had been laying before. A small yelp was heard as she fell face first into the sheets but remained motionless when she landed.

"If you still want to in the morning then we will, but for now go to sleep" he sighed running a hand through his hair.

A hum was heard from the side of him but that side of the bed had no movement. Orange eyes peered over to see Maiden laying stomach side down with her arms tucked under her head for a pillow. Her hair was thrown over her shoulder leaving her back bare for him to scan over. A boyish half smile pulled at Laxus's lips seeing how peaceful she looked dozing off. Twisting his body towards her he pressed his lips in the curve of her back causing a little noise to come from Maiden. His lips traveled up the curve of her back, pressing a kiss to the exposed skin before he came to her shoulder. One last kiss was pressed to the skin of that area before his arms wrapped her up to his chest.

"Hm?" Maiden went to look at her shoulder.

"Close your eyes, go to bed" he used one finger to gently press on her chin so that she was facing away from him.

The next morning, the hangover Maiden woke up with didn't allow her to get out of bed unless it was to throw up or even less have Laxus talk to her without the soundwaves feeling like it would crack open her skull. Needless to say, Maiden was not up for picking up where things left off last night.


End file.
